Her Loving Touch
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rook has a hard day, Rachel cheers him up with love and tickles. Rated T for romance.


**newbienovelistRD requested this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Ken.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Her Loving Touch<strong>

Rook came home after a long day and rubbed his right shoulder, wincing when he felt a muscle get pinched. He felt so tired that he just couldn't wait to go rest a bit.

Rachel watched from the window, concerned when she saw Rook looking tired. "Poor Rook, must have been a long day," she said to herself. "Well, maybe the plan I had for tonight should be done sooner than I planned."

With that, she went into Rook's room and put on the skinny, black suit she had bought at the store the other day. She had bought it for sleeping, but now, she wanted Rook to see it.

* * *

><p>Rook went into his room and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes and jumping with a start when he felt something trace the armor on his arm. He looked to see Rachel laying beside him before she slowly stood up, a smile on her face.<p>

Rook was almost certain his heart couldn't beat any faster than it was seeing his fiancée in a black, skinny suit that showed off her curves nicely. "Wow," he said, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Hey, Honey," she said with a flirty smile as she moved around the bed, seeing Rook follow her with his eyes. She giggled a little as she put a little pep in her walking, knowing her fiancée was enjoying the show.

Rook smiled at her lovingly. "Baby, you're beautiful," he said to her, making her blush a little. He always told her that, but to be in a very romantic setting with him saying that just made her want to kiss him until she had no breath left.

Rachel then saw Rook hold his arms out to her and she went into his arms, letting him pull her onto him so that she was now resting on him and he was under her. Both smiled lovingly at each other.

Rachel then traced part of Rook's armor, giving it a small tug. Understanding, Rook shed the top part of his armor, leaving his muscular chest bare for her. Smiling, she ran her hands down the strong chest, feeling Rook rumble in pleasure as she then ran her hands up to his shoulders and squeezed them gently to relieve some of the muscle tension. Rook's head fell back when she did that.

"Oh, Baby. Keep that up," he pleaded her as he felt her hands work the tension out of his shoulders, which helped him to feel more relaxed.

"Aw, does my big, strong lion like that?" she asked teasingly as she kept massaging his shoulders and upper arms.

Rook grinned and suddenly turned over, pinning her down. "Yes, and now the lion has his lioness trapped now," he said as he leaned in and kissed her, his hands running up and down her sides, which made her giggle a little before his ran his hands up her arms to cup her face as they kissed.

They broke away and breathed deeply and Rachel suddenly moved, surprising Rook to the point that it made it easy for her to flip him over and handcuff his arms over his head to the headboard. He was surprised and looked to see why she had handcuffed him.

"For trapping me and kissing me breathless, I have the perfect revenge in mind for you," she said, her hands moving to his sides and stomach.

Rook's eyes widened as Rachel's grin grew and he didn't have time to protest as she began tickling him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rook cried out. "NOT THAT! STO-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Aw, I've got a very ticklish fiancée!" Rachel teased him, tickling his stomach and sides before moving up to his underarms and neck. Rook squirmed, but couldn't get free because he was laughing so hard and Rachel was pinning his legs down with her weight so that he couldn't move them.

Rook kept laughing as he felt his love tickle him to pieces. He loved it when they got into tickle fights because he loved hearing Rachel laugh and when she was tickling him, he would laugh and that would make her laugh.

Suddenly, Rook felt the cuffs loosen a bit and realized the handcuffs were play handcuffs. He quickly hit the release catch and his hands were free. Rachel hadn't noticed as she was busy tickling him.

Until she felt him tickle her back.

Laughing, Rachel fell over as Rook tickled her, but she kept tickling him too, so that he was laughing. It lasted for a bit until both started to get tired and so stopped the tickle attack on each other as Rook rolled over so that Rachel was on top of him again.

"Mmm," she rumbled. "Strong, yet gentle."

Rook chuckled and hugged her. "Sweet and loving," he said to her, making her smile as she snuggled into him. He held her close, cuddling her.

"If I was ever given the chance to go through love again for the first time, I'd immediately seek you out," Rachel said honestly. "I wasted so much time with Ken and he wasn't worth it. You're worth more than that."

Rook smiled. "Same here," he said. "I remember when Rayona and I were an 'item' as humans say, but as time went on, she wanted me to marry her, but I just wasn't ready to take that step yet."

Rachel lifted her head. "Why not?" she asked curiously.

"I guess restlessness, and also I wouldn't be doing missions for the Plumbers, and I like fighting for the right cause too much to give it up. Rayona realized that and so told me that no other girl would accept me because I chose work over a relationship."

"But she was wrong," said Rachel, looking into Rook's orange eyes lovingly as she rubbed his shoulders with her hands. "You didn't chose work over a relationship. You chose to do the smart thing and have a job. And now you've got me, and I love you for being smart and having a job. And I love you because of you."

Rook smiled at his fiancée, her words calming him and helping him see that he had done the right thing. "Yes," he said. "And I love you because you accept me for who I am and what I do. You could have easily turned away. Why didn't you?"

She ran her hands up and down his chest again, her touch both gentle and loving. "Because you are down to Earth and always true," she said. "Plus, you're the best guy a girl could ask for."

Rook leaned back with a smile. "And you're the best girl a guy could ask for," he said honestly. "That, and I love your loving touch."

Smiling, Rachel kissed Rook and he kissed her back, each one showing through kisses and loving touches just how much they loved each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
